Pepperwood
Pepperwood is the fourteenth episode of the second season of New Girl, and the 38th episode overall. The episode originally aired on January 22, 2013. Summary When Nick is convinced that one of Jess' students is hiding a nefarious secret, he goes undercover in her adult night school class. Meanwhile, Winston has an embarrassing encounter with Cece, causing an examination of all the loft-mate's peculiarities. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Guest Starring *Nathan Corddry as Edgar *Marcelo Tubert as Martin Co-Starring *Marcia Ann Burrs as Old Woman *Matthew McCray as Ben *Yimmy Tim as Susie Plot This episode starts with Jess announcing a breakthrough with one of her adult students, in using descriptive imagery. She gives the student's work to Nick to read, as a fellow writer. Nick reads aloud the work to the gang, in which the student, Edgar, describes murdering a deer with large eyes. Nick is worried about Jess's safety. After the reading, Winston comes into the kitchen and runs into CeCe, with certain body parts in various states of unrest touching each other. Winston later goes to talk to Schmidt to ask if he should apologize. Schmidt slips that Winston regularly "pogo"s people. Winston retaliates by saying that they all talk about Schmidt too, sending Schmidt careening into shock and wondering what his "pogo" is. At her next class, Nick shows up in disguise and with a thick Chicago accent, announcing himself as Julius Pepperwood. After class he tries to steal Edgar's notebook and paper, resulting in a wrestling match between him and Jess in front of Edgar. Schmidt meanwhile is trying to figure out his pogo, by doing things such as drastically cutting his caterpillar eyebrows and barging in on Winston in the shower. Jess and Nick go to Edgar's house to spy on him. They decide on apricots as a safe word, and scramble about as an older woman and then Edgar appear. Jess's cell phone rings "I'm So Excited", and they run away. Jess has office hours, and Edgar shows up. He tells her he found an ending and he realizes he has to kill her. Nick has gone by himself to spy on Edgar again. He climbs through the top of the barn, then drops his cell phone inside, and the ladder behind him. Jess is yelling "Apricots!" into her cell phone. The older woman comes up behind Nick and hits him with a shovel. Edgar goes home after the woman tells him about a robber, and Edgar identifies him as Julius Pepperwood. Jess follows him home to rescue Nick. The older woman sprays Jess with pepper spray. After sitting them down outside, Jess and Nick explain everything. Jess tells the woman, "Your son is a really good writer", she says "My son?" and they kiss. The next day Nick cooks bacon with butter and finally gets pogo'ed by Winston, who runs away farting, his new pogo. Quotes *'Nick as Julius Pepperwood': "Thin crust pizza? No thank you, I'm from Chicago." *'Nick as Julius Pepperwood': Jess "If I keep them on am I a bad boy?" *'Winston':"I have never wondered if you could shimmy up a palm tree." *'Schmidt': "It's really more of a loft thing." Notes & Trivia * Julius Peppers is a defensive end for the Carolina Panthers of the National Football League. He also played for Nick Miller's (and by extension, Julius Pepperwood's) hometown Chicago Bears from 2010 to 2013. * Edgar is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe. Gallery External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season Two